


No explanation Needed.

by finnigannyles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi pisses himself because we NEED MORE ASAHI OMO WTF, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: Asahi has to hold throughout the entire school day and practice but finally loses it while walking home with Yuu.





	No explanation Needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but. Why the fuck is there barely any Asahi omo. Help.
> 
> Tumblr: pissfics

Azumane looked over at the clock as the class period went on. To be frank, he was bored out of his mind. He had pretty good grades too so he had the right to day dream every once in a while. But daydreaming is kind of hard to do when you have to pee really damn badly. Asahi would’ve gone way earlier but he never got the chance to. He was running late that morning so he had to be out the door quickly, he couldn’t go at lunch because Sugawara wanted to discuss some more signals for volleyball, and Asahi never asks the teachers if he can go. He may be a 3rd year but he’s still as timid and shy as ever. So for now, he went back to paying attention to sensei but glanced at the clock every once in a while. At least it was the last period of the day and it was almost over.. Asahi sighed quietly as he put a pencil behind his ear and clung to the hem of his uniform shirt nervously under the desk with a hand. Eventually it was almost time to leave so Sensei let the students pack up a little early. Asahi put his book in his bag but the only thing on his mind was to not piss himself. “Hey, Asahi!” The person sitting next to Asahi got his attention which snapped Asahi out of his daze and made him leak a little. Asahi bit on his lip but nonetheless looked over at his his friend. “Yes?” “You wanna hang out after school and study for exams?” Oh fuck. Asahi forgot. He was going to help Nishinoya study after Volleyball practice today.. So, he shook his head. “I can’t. I have volleyball practice.” He left the last part out since he didn’t want to make it seem like he chose his boyfriend over his friend that was next to him. The guy nodded and went back to packing up. Asahi finished packing up as well and the bell rang. And right when it rang, guess who opened the door of his class? Nishinoya. Nishinoya came into the room looking bubbly and excited as ever for practice. He went over to Asahi’s desk and smiled. “Asahi! We need to go to practice!” He smiled one of his famous smiles and Asahi nodded as he got up and put his bag over his shoulder. “Alright, alright. The bell /just/ rang. Calm down.” “Can’t help it! I’m excited to show everyone a new move of mine.” Nishinoya chuckled and pulled Asahi out of the classroom and walked down the hall with him. They passed /many/ bathrooms but Asahi didn’t say anything. But Yuu could tell he was a bit tense. So, he looked up at him as they walked down the hall. “Are you okay? You seem a bit tense.” Asahi looked down at the other and nodded. “I’m fine.” Asahi wasn’t going to say anything unless he really needed to.

Later on during practice the team was practicing receives but Asahi was a bit more.. fidgety than normal. He was shifting from foot to foot but he kept hitting the ball head on. Nishinoya noticed this but didn’t say anything because eventually practice was over and the boys were leaving. Including Azumane and Nishinoya. Asahi kind of walked behind Nishinoya just so he could hold himself a bit as they walked. He had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t groan as he leaked more. Nishinoya noticed how slow his boyfriend was walking and turned to look at him. Luckily Asahi wasn’t grabbing himself at the time. By now there was a small wet stain on Asahi’s pants but it was too dark to see. But nonetheless, Nishinoya spoke up again anyway. “Dude what the hell is up with you? You’ve been acting off since I pulled you out of class today.” He rose a brow as he spoke. And Asahi being as anxious as he is, leaks again but this time, he leaked for a bit longer than before. Yuu can hear the urine dribbling down Asahi’s pants and he puts the puzzle pieces together. He blushes profusely and feels something stir in his abdomen. “Oh shit oh shit.. Uhmm.. Do you think you can hold it until we get to your place?” “Not really..” Tears sting the back of Asahi’s eyes and he groans as he shifts from foot to foot. Then all of a sudden, Nishinoya grabs Asahi’s hand and begins to walk with him again. “Well.. Try to hold it for as long as you can.” Asahi nods and walks with Nishinoya. But about 5 minutes later Asahi stops in his tracks and doubles over. Nishinoya looks back at him, looking surprised. “What’s wro-” He stops talking when he hears the trickling of pee. Nishinoya blushes more and watches the other piss himself. Asahi groans with ecstasy as he pees. And eventually, he finishes. And by the time he finishes, Yuu is rock hard. But nonetheless, he goes over to his Boyfriend and cups his cheeks. He knows Asahi is embarrassed. “Hey, you’re alright. Accidents happen. You’re still my ace and I won’t tell anybody.” He gives a smile to the other and runs his thumbs over Asahi’s tears. He’s only crying because he’s embarrassed like Nishinoya knew. But nonetheless Asahi nodded to the other. Then he noticed the tent in his boyfriend’s pants. “Are you.. into stuff like that, Yuu?” “What? No way!” Asahi rolled his eyes and went on his knees in front of the shorter male. He poked the tent in his pants and Yuu bit his lip. “Well this begs to differ.” Asahi then began to pull down his boyfriend’s pants and underwear a bit so he could see his member. He was thankful nobody walked the same way they did that day. And so, Asahi began to suck his boyfriend off; bobbing his head as he did so. Nishinoya moaned quietly and ran his fingers through Asahi’s hair since it was down for once. Asahi kept sucking and bobbing his head. Eventually he sucked harder and Nishinoya moaned louder. And eventually when he got on the edge of coming, he gripped his boyfriend’s hair. “A-Asahi.. I’m gunna come..~” Asahi nodded and kept sucking. And sooner than later, Nishinoya came into Asahi’s mouth with a loud moan. Asahi swallowed it all and pulled off of Yuu. Asahi wiped his mouth as Nishinoya pulled his pants up. Then Asahi stood up. “Alright, we can go now. The lower half of my body is getting cold anyway.”


End file.
